wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre the Giant
WWE Legends |height = 7 ft. 4 in. |weight = 500 lbs. |from = Grenoble, France |signature = Jumping Lifting Head Butt |first = WWF Wrestlemania (1988) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Andre the Giant was a WWE Hall of Fame Legend who was billed as "The Eighth Wonder of the World" due to his towering size. In WWE All Stars, Andre the Giant is a selectable character, classed as a Big Man. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Big Show to determine the Greatest Big Man. Among the Path of Champions, he is an opponent in two different paths: first among the Path of Champions Legends in the fifth of ten matches, then also tag teams with Big Show in the seventh of ten stages in Path of Champions Tag Teams. Biography :There have been countless big men to grace the ring over the years. But one clearly rises above the rest — 'Andre the Giant. :Dubbed “The Eighth Wonder of the World,” Andre was indeed an awe-inspiring sight. Standing 7-foot-4 and weighing over 500 pounds, he was unquestionably the most imposing competitor of all time. During the 1970s and ’80s, there wasn’t a more popular Superstar than Andre. Although he called WWE home, he toured worldwide and drew sellout crowds whenever he competed. :''In his prime, Andre’s dominance was unrivaled. For 15 years, he went undefeated in singles competition, defeating legends such as Blackjack Mulligan, Big John Studd and Hulk Hogan. But it was Hogan, at WrestleMania III, who ended the Giant’s epic streak. A record crowd of 93,173 fans watched the match, cementing the importance of Andre in sports-entertainment history. :''But the Giant would gain revenge, defeating Hogan in controversial fashion on Feb. 5, 1988 to win the WWE. The match was broadcast live in prime time on NBC in the United States, and to this day remains the most watched match of all time. '' :''Andre’s greatness is unquestioned. Much of what WWE has become today has roots in his efforts inside the ring. That impact was honored when Andre became the inaugural member of the WWE Hall of Fame in 1993. Fittingly, the 1993 Hall of Fame class was a class of one — Andre. He was one of a kind. :In WWE All Stars, the mammoth presence and greatness of Andre the Giant is again on display for the world to see. For the Superstars of today, the question is the same as it was for the stars of yesteryear — can the Giant be stopped? Appearance Andre the Giant has three available attires in WWE All Stars. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" align="center" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Videos WWE All Stars Andre the Giant Finisher|Finsher WWE All Stars Old School Andre KO|KO External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/andre-giant WWE All Stars - Andre the Giant bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:The Big Man Category:WWE Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Starter Characters